Secret Moroi
by azzaeatscakes
Summary: what if rose was a royal moroi but no one new not even her best friend Lissa     R&R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own vampire academy

Summary: what if rose was a royal moroi but no one new not even her best friend Lissa

Beep beep beep beep argg shut the hell up I yelled as I broke the stupid piece of crap that woke me up another practice session with Dimitri oh joy I thought sarcastically

As I had a shower and put on my trackies and t-shirt as I got there I saw him sitting on the mat reading one of western paperbacks let me guess 100 laps today no came his voice 250 today WHAT I screamed in shock isint that known as child abuse no its known as training fine I siad reluctantly as I walked out to do my laps when I got back he was still in that position reading now can we spar have you finished your laps YEP all done okay as I got into position he came charging at me you will never know when a strigoi will attack after our spar was over I headed to my first class


	2. Chapter 2

after classes I headed off to

my room to practice my magic I have all elements including spirit

witch no one knows about cause I have to keep my true Identity a secret if I want moroi to be able to fight along there guardians after training I went down for dinner


	3. Chapter 3

At dinner we had the usual mash, steak, vegetables and fries

It was pretty boring but I guess it will do I am so lucky im not like

Other moroi I don't need blood to survive although it is kinda weird

I haven't ever tasted blood either as I headed back to my dorm I felt lissa's

Feelings she was trying to send me a message **Meet me in my dorm**

So I headed over to the moroi dorm were you could hear music from a mile away


	4. Chapter 4

As I walked into lissa's room I saw that basically half the

moroi and dampirs were here as soon as lissa spoted me she walked over

and asked if I was having fun um liss I just got here oh yeah

as soon as she said that I realized she was drunk


	5. Chapter 5

Finally after the party ended I headed off to

My room to bed I know its going to be a tough

Day tomorrow I thought as I went to bed

**Next day**

As I woke up I headed off to the shower got dressed and went off to training with Dimitri this day was basically the same as all the others except for one thing

This time I got cut very deeply it should of taken 2 weeks to heal but as soon as I got it it healed right in front of his eyes _great rose great now he will know im a moroi_

I thought as I blacked out from losing to much blood.


	6. Author Note

hi if any of you have any idea what i should do next could you pm me or review

cause i am obviously stuck on what i should do next


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in the infirmary only to see dimitri? i asked how long have i been out for 5 hours he whispered

as to not startle me i shot up like lightning was i really asleep for that long? i asked yes now would you like to explain

to me what happened earlier came his russian accent i will i siad defeated But you Cant tell ANYONE i just felt him nod

a yes ok here it goese well as you have probably guessed i am not dhampir i am actually a moroi a royal one to be exact

but my parents wanted to test a theory they had about moroi and dhampirs fighting together so they sent me to my mums friend

she was a dhampir she new about thire theory and wanted to help so she took me in im guessing you know who the dhampir is now

so as i was saying she took me in and sent me to this academy and put me in as a dhampir i looked enough like one that they did'nt

ask questions i have been training in secret for years now who else knows? he asked sounding tense only my parents and janine so not even lissa?

he questioned no not even lissa i whipered before falling back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day

i woke up in my own bed suprisingly i thought i would of still been in the infirmary guese not

i woke up and did the usual shower dress hair and went to practise but when i got there there

was a note tapped to the door of the gym it read: dear rose i have given you the day off to relax and get some

rest i have already in formed youre teacher that you may not be joining them for class

Dimitri. so along i went i headed for my room but stopped when i saw something hiding in the bushes we have come

to take you back princess i heard someone hiss judging by the voice i was pretty sure it was malei spun around and caught

him off guard hen i kicked my attacker in the gut he started to run but i quickly caught up it was'nt someone i new

who sent you and how do you know who i am on closer inspection he looked to be about early 30's with mid back jet black

hair and all so knowing crystall blue eyes i cannot tell you i heard him rasp out before he fell to the ground unconsious so i carried

him over to queen bitch kirova's office.


	9. Chapter 9

I made my way to queen bitches office without running into anyone wich i was

gratefull for as i walked into her office i saw that there must have been a meeting going on cause all

the guardians were their no wonder this creap got in here i put my ear upto the door and heard voices but only one voice

standed out...Dimitri as i listend longer i figured out they were discussing boring stuff like shift's and classes B.O.R.I.N.G boring

i knocked on the door and heard some muffled voices just before Alberta opened the door she glanced at the unconcious man in my

arms and told me to put him on the couch i walked over to where all the other guardians were sitting and

told them my story about him being here obviously leaving out some bits i told them that he just came and tried to attack

me acussing me of being a princess i finished looking up at them i saw some confusion in their eye's then they looked over at the stirring man.


End file.
